Eiden
The most powerful living stillwater, and by extension mage, Eiden is the ruler of the humans on Varathia, and one of the three main powers on the continent. The others being the Golden Fox and Tyrath. Backstory The Still Winter Very little is known about Eiden's life, but the little we know comes from this time period. The earliest known event of his life was being visited by Melindra whilst imprisoned for an unknown reason, unable to escape as he was without magical powers at the time. During The Still Winter, Eiden fought for the Lessathi, killing many stillwaters. The cause of the war is unknown, and even less is known about why Eiden fought. During this war, he and the Golden Fox trapped the banshee Arraka in a prison. After Arraka was imprisoned again, Eiden, the Golden Fox and Tyrath formed a triumvirate with the intent of keeping the peace across Varathia. At this time, Eiden took on the name of the Creator, an ancient being that had supposedly created the continent, which brought forth the legend of the Creator and the Golden Fox creating a paradise across Varathia. This was far from the truth. Eiden hoped the inhabitants would form a stable and fair society, and as such left them relatively to their own devices, save for teaching those that could the spell to create food from thin air, negating the need for crops or animal hunting. His inaction would lead to disaster, as without proper guidance, the people quickly fell into disarray, the strong forcibly taking power and oppressing the weak, the regular citizens living in squalor under the noble houses. This shattered Eiden's previous faith in humanity, becoming disgusted and apathetic towards them. The Golden Fox subsequently blamed Eiden for the increasing degradation of the humans, to the point where they were willing to eat other animals after crops failed since the food creation spell was very difficult to learn. Roughly twenty years before the tournament, Eiden destroyed the city of Ollendor due to his disgust towards the actions of its residents. This act cemented stillwaters as an incredibly dangerous force, along with earning Eiden Flower's hatred, and causing the Fox to sever all ties with him. The Tournament The first night of the tournament, Eiden writes a message in the sky in an ancient language, giving the location of Tyrath's lair on the north side of the island. Eiden's first in-game appearance occurs the next morning, meeting Barry and Daren outside their campsite, looking to send a message to the remaining lessathi. He plays along with Barry pretending to be a stillwater, but drops it when Daren admits he already knows it's a bluff. After explaining why he always keeps his eyes shut, Eiden briefly clashes with Daren over his optimism over helping mankind, Eiden driving his point of cold reality home by pinning Daren to the ground, with the intent of killing him. Barry steps in and offers to deliver Eiden's message to his associates if Daren is spared. Eiden agrees and releases Daren, giving Barry the message "Eiden says "Remember the Still Winter"". Abilities Eiden is extremely powerful, being able to easily overpower nearly every single character we've seen so far. However, a significant portion of his strength comes from his ability to "bypass" the rules of magic, being able to ignore certain rules and limitations of magic. He is also extremely intelligent, being only matched by Barry. Powers: Flying Magic Electric Magic Shield Magic Time Magic He is presumably able to use far more magic and spells, but this is all we have seen. Category:Character